Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 4$ and $d = 8$. $4$ $c$ $ + 10$ $d$ $ + 3$
Solution: Substitute $4$ for ${c}$ and $8$ for ${d}$ $ = 4{(4)} + 10{(8)} + 3 $ $ = 16 + 80 + 3 $ $ = 99$